1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a film cartridge and a film image input system thereof, more particularly to a film cartridge wherein a photo film and an image record unit are stored and to a film image input system for reproducing the image of the photo film, which is stored in the film cartridge, on a TV monitor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a film cartridge is disclosed wherein an image record unit is mounted on a film cartridge in which a photo film is stored (Japan Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2-217829 and 4-85532). The information related to photographing is recorded in the image record unit while photographing. The image record unit is carried to a lab with the film cartridge after photographing, and then is removed from the film so as to read out the photographing information. Then, the image record unit, which has been read completely, is removed to the developed film cartridge, and a user can confirm the read-out photographing information when printed photographs and the film cartridge are returned.
Further, a film image input system is disclosed in which a photo film is imaged by the imaging means and displayed on the TV monitor (Japan Patent Application Laid-Open No. 4-107082). In this film image input system, the respective maximum and minimum values of the R, G, B image signals of the imaged frame image are detected, and variable gain amplifying circuits and level adjusting circuits (clamp circuits), which are provided by two kinds of color signals, are adjusted in so that the maximum values and the minimum values of the respective R, G, B color signals become equal to each other, whereby the white balance and the black balance are adjusted. And, the film image input system described in Japan Patent Application Laid-Open No. 4-107082 is provided with gamma correction circuits for making gradation characteristics of the respective R, G, B color signals even by the respective color signal.
However, in the conventional film cartridge with the image record unit in which photographing information is recorded, though the photographing information is read out and displayed, the photo film in the film cartridge can not be confirmed when it is taken, therefore, there is a disadvantage in that it takes time to look up a film cartridge when the number of the film cartridges increases.
Further, in the conventional film image input system, the signals are merely processed for the respective levels of the R, G, B color signals which are imaged by the imaging means, therefore, there is another disadvantage in that a high-quality image can not be obtained which is equal to a printed photograph.